fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Bow
|firstseen = Fire Emblem Fates |type = Bow |rank = B |uses = 25 }} The Shining Bow is a Bow that was initially conceived in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, but officially introduced in Fire Emblem Fates. Overview Imbued with the special property of inflicting magical damage, the Shining Bow can be used in close-range combat, although it compensates for these strengths by being incapable of triggering critical hits or offensive skills. The Shining Bow is best paired with characters that have high magic. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, it was called the Bright Bow ( ). Although the basic functions and details of the bow are finalized, it does not appear in the final version of the game, and can only be acquired with the aid of cheat codes. As its name suggests, the damage dealt by the Bright Bow each time it is drawn is Light magic-based. In Fire Emblem Fates, along with the Sidelong Yumi, the Shining Bow is one of the only bows that can attack from a range of 1-2. This gives it greater flexibility on the battlefield than most other bows. Compared to the Sidelong Yumi, the Shining Bow has much better might and the ability to double attack; however, the Sidelong Yumi can trigger criticals and activate offensive skills. In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, the Shining Bow is known as the Radiant Bow ( , lit. Light Bow). It retains the effect of dealing out magical damage and grants the ability to deal effective damage against Terrors. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, the Shining Bow is known as the Magic Bow (魔法の弓 Mahō no Yumi). While it retains the effect of dealing magical damage, it no longer has the ability to deal effective damage against Monsters. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Bow |1 |75% |0 |1-2 |3 |Grants Anti-Fliers, Transmute Teaches Celestial Bow }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Magic Bow= |-|Forged = ''Fire Emblem Heroes Shining Bow= Bow |8 |2 |200 | |Effective against flying foes. If foe's Def ≥ foe's Res+5, deals +7 damage. }} |-|Shining Bow+= Bow |12 |2 |300 | |Effective against flying foes. If foe's Def ≥ foe's Res+5, deals +7 damage. }} |-|Upgrades= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Unobtainable |Cannot be obtained through legitimate means; Employment of cheat codes is necessary to acquire the bow. |} ''Fire Emblem Fates |Dropped |Revelation Chapter 21, enemy Adventurer |- |Armory |Conquest: Level 2 (1 in stock), Level 3 (2 in stock) |- |Rank rewards |Battle Rank 825 (1 in stock) |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Forged |Evolve Steel Bow for 3 Arcane Crystals |} Trivia *The Shining Bow is the first magical-based bow to be present within the game upon release; the first programmed magic bow (the Bright Bow from Path of Radiance) was scrapped before the game's release. *The Shining Bow is a weapon that has one of the highest name change rates in franchise history, changing its name every time it appeared in a main series title. Gallery Bright_Bow_concept.png|Concept Artwork of the Bright Bow. FESoV_Radiant_Bow_concept.png|Concept art of the Radiant Bow from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. FEH Shining Bow.png|Sprite of the Shining Bow from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE9 Bright Bow Unused.jpg|Rolf wielding the Bright Bow. File:FE14 Shining Bow (Bow).jpg|Anna wielding the Shining Bow in Fates. File:FE14 Shining Bow (Quiver).jpg|The quiver of the Shining Bow attached to Anna's back. FE15 Python Radiant Bow.jpg|Python wielding the Radiant Bow in Shadows of Valentia. Shining Bow Warriors.jpg|Sakura with the Shining Bow in Warriors. Category:Weapons Category:Bows